


Loneliness Comes In Waves.

by pilotjosephdun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drunk Texting, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Still have feelings, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotjosephdun/pseuds/pilotjosephdun
Summary: They're still in love.





	Loneliness Comes In Waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Angst cause that's the mood I'm in. I'll get back to the Dirty Dancing AU eventually....... Inspired by Jon Bellion's song of the same name as the title. Let me know of any spelling or grammar mistakes.
> 
> Italics: Josh
> 
> Bold: Tyler
> 
> Italics & bold: Jenna

It had been about 2 months since they broke up but that didn’t stop them from thinking about each other. Wondering who they’re with? How’s the family? Are they as miserable as the other? It was a rainy November night when Josh decided to text Tyler after having a few beers.

_It's so empty right where your head sleeps._

It only took a few seconds for the text to be read and it felt like hours for Tyler to reply when it was only a few minutes making Josh anxious.

**I still smell your cologne in my bed sheets**

He couldn’t help but smile and cry a bit knowing his Baby Boy still thought of him. Knowing this was a bad idea he continued.

 _I'm just texting you to see how you're holding on?_  
**Some days I'm okay but when I'm alone it hurts because loneliness comes in waves, waves, waves.**

Josh had to stop it was to much, knowing if he continued he’d probably ruin things even more and couldn’t bare to have his love out of his life forever. It was another month when Josh was out with some friends when he received a new message. Looking it was Tyler this time.

**When did love letters get lost in translation? I heard you took the train from Penn station**

Josh didn’t want to make the outing awkward so he didn’t show any emotion or respond to Tyler after someone asked who was taking his attention away. Tyler kept messaging Josh one sentence once a week for a month.

**Loneliness comes in waves, waves, waves.**

Josh had heard from the grapevine of mutual friends that Tyler had a new boyfriend. He got so dangerously jealous he opened a new message asking if he was sleeping alone and who the guy was. Before sending it he came to his senses and deleted it deciding to instead text Jenna Tyler’s best friend.

 _Tell me where this mans at._  
_**you got some balls you know that? You don't deserve to ask that!**_

They’re all lying he thought, dying to know what’s happening but can’t do anything at all cause Tyler isn’t his. So one last time he texts;

 _I'm just texting you to see how you're holding on?_  
**some days I'm okay but when I'm alone it hurts because Loneliness comes in waves, waves, waves.**

The loneliness comes in waves, waves, waves.


End file.
